Selector infected WIXOSS Episode 8
is the eighth episode of selector infected WIXOSS TV anime series. The episode premiered on May 29, 2014. Appearances Based on order of appearance. Characters ''' *Yuzuki Kurebayashi *Rūko Kominato *Akira Aoi *Hatsu Kominato *Tama *Kazuki Kurebayashi *Hanayo *Honoka *Hitoe Uemura *Hitoe's Mother '''Cards Yuzuki's Deck * Hanayo ** Hanayo Zero ** Hanayo One ** Hanayo Two ** Hanayo Three ** Hanayo Four * Fissure of Condemnation * Cannon, Ballista * Adamasphere, Natural Pyroxene Yuzuki's Opponent's Deck * Lotus, Natural Plant * Eagle, Phantom Beast Other Cards * Tama, New Moon Miko * Yuzuki Zero Synopsis After Yuzuki parts ways with Rūko, Yuzuki wins to become an Eternal Girl, but... Later, Hitoe gets a new deck of WIXOSS and finds a new LRIG...(Source: Funimation.com) Recap Akira approaches Yuzuki and Rūko, ranting at them about her new scars and her wish to ruin Iona's modeling career. She then attacks them with a knife, but is then discovered by a security guard, causing Akira to run away. Yuzuki and Rūko leave the scene as fast as possible. Yuzuki advises Rūko to quit battling, but then tells Rūko that she will continue to battle. Yuzuki cuts off her friendship with Rūko, choosing to to concentrate on becoming an Eternal Girl and to keep Rūko safe from suffering. Rūko returns home, emotionally tired and totally depressed from recent events. In bed, Tama tells her that, while she likes seeing Rūko having fun in battles, she doesn't like seeing Rūko being sad, indicating that Tama is starting to care about things other than battle. The next day, Yuzuki makes an effort to pursue Kazuki, making him breakfast and promising him to make his favorite dish for dinner. Once Kazuki leaves to hang out with his friends, Yuzuki departs from the apartment to search for Selectors. While at a card gaming store, Yuzuki encounters a Selector who saw her battle invitation, and starts battling her. Kazuki is hanging out with his friends, watching them his friends play WIXOSS. One of his friends, Honoka, goes with him to get a drink, but once they're alone, she confesses her feelings towards him. When Kazuki turns her down, she immediately accuses him of liking his sister, and tells him to kiss her to prove otherwise. Kazuki, thinking this is unreasonable, leaves. As Yuzuki's battle ends, Hanayo tells Yuzuki to recite the Eternal Girl oath and deal the final blow with Hanayo and Adamasphere, Natural Pyroxene. As Yuzuki becomes an Eternal Girl, she approaches a white portal, is engulfed in darkness, and screams. Meanwhile, Kazuki, who had left his friends earlier, is called and told to apologize to Honoka. Kazuki hangs up, and then starts to think about Yuzuki and how she's better than other girls, but then immediately realizes that that would make the rumors about him and Yuzuki true. He heads home and finds Yuzuki, who is acting strangely and starts flirting with him; Kazuki is uncomfortable at first, but then begins to accept it. That night, Hitoe who is still depressed and inactive is given a new Red Ambition WIXOSS deck as a present by her mother, in the hopes of cheering her up. As Hitoe starts recalling her memories of Rūko and Yuzuki, she throws the box at the wall, and then notices that one of the cards is glowing. She then discovers that her LRIG is none other than Yuzuki. Featured Battle Yuzuki Kurebayashi vs Unknown Selector - Yuzuki Wins Notes * Yuzuki is the first among the main characters to become an Eternal Girl. * It is revealed that when a Selector becomes an Eternal Girl, that Selector and their LRIG wind up changing places. This means that the Selector becomes an LRIG, while the LRIG takes over their Selector's body (Body-Snatching). Trivia Gallery Links and References * http://www.funimation.com/shows/selector-infected-wixoss/videos Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes